A Time Portal To the Past!
by little miss BANANNA HEAD
Summary: Flamers allowed. Okay, rated T 'cause I'm paranoid. Ummm, so, basically I saw that there weren't any stories with Robin going back to the past. I've seen one where he and Batman gets sent to the future but that's not the point. Please read! I accept random ideas in reviews too! So, if you hate, love, or wanna kill me for starting another story... Please read and don't kill me. Yet.
1. Chapter 1

Everything was dark. There was no sound. There was nothing, and for the first time in a very long time, he felt scared. His fear pulsed through him as he floated in this large mass of space, a blinking dot of white in the distance. He thought it was it. It was over. And the worst part was that he was taking a teammate with him. A teammate that had also come to be a very close friend. And the sad thought that passed through his brain was that he couldn't even tell his dad he was sorry.

Sorry for every thing.

For running away, for starting a new team, for forgetting him, and, worst of all, for getting shot the last time they were together.

But, in his current foggy mind, all he could do was wish he had never left. That he could go back in time to that night, and dodge the bullet. Literally.

All he wanted to do, was go back and say 'I'm sorry'. But instead, he pulled his half-demon friend closer, thinking a silent 'sorry' for getting her into this mess.

But, see, he didn't realise that that white dot in the distance had become drastically bigger and could now be considered as an orb of light. And, just as he was about to go through, all he could think, was 'I'm sorry, Dad,' 'I'm sorry, Raven. I'm sorry this had to happen.'

And, so, as he and Raven were sucked in to the glowing white light, he screamed from the pain of both his heart, and, as well, Raven screamed from the fact that the light seemed to be ripping them apart, molecule by molecule.

Little did they know, that that white light was not death, but a little something I like to call... A Time Travel Portal... To the past...

A/N:Sooooooo? How was it? Good prologue, huh? :D. I try! :). Okay, so, here's a challenge for you all, give me more than one review on the things you liked, hate, and something random to put in the next chapter, and I'll put up the next chapter in a few days time! I'm stuck here in Europe, wish I was back at school with my friends, and have nothing to do. Oh, and did I forget to mention that you have to tell me something you hate about the chapter? If you like, comment as harshly as possible. Flamers are allowed. :D.

Oh, and I don't own anything that seems familiar from comics, movies, cartoons, books, games, music, tv, radio, stories, songs, toys, except my OC's but even then most of them are awesome people I actually know. :D. So, see ya! AND REVIEW! But remember to read... Reading's good. XD. Oh, and who can guess who the guy was? We all know Raven was there. So who could it be? Red X? Robin? Cyborg? Beast boy? Who? That's for you to review and find out next year! ... Or next chapter. That works too! XD.


	2. So important It affects EVERYONE

Okay, this is actually more important than me posting a new chapter right now because in reality, if this bill is passed through, the whole world could suffer and I turns out, if you read these stories in the near future, if I make anymore chapters, we could all be arrested. Even if you play a game or something, you could be arrested. So, take care and read this notice. I will not be taking it down but I will be adding the new chapter on to this message afterwards. It's just really important that you understand the risks and, thus, find out for yourself on how serious this is.

**VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**

**READ:**

**A message from Silent Phantom gal and dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...**

**Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!**

**Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html**

**: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /**

**: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml**

**and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...**

**: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!**


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: To get some things sorted out, Robin is Richard Grayson and as for the sorry for his dad part, he will eventually go to the graveyard (SPOILER ALERT!) to say sorry and the such for not saving them. Sorry for the spoiler but it clears it up at how Robin was sorry at his dad and stuff. I'll try not to add too much drama. It's not my forte anyways, humour and randomness is. I'll try to keep to the characters and not go all OOC on you people. There might be some scary parts but I doubt it 'cause I suck at them more than I suck at running. And I REALLY suck at that. So, flames welcome, I'm very cold, there are tiles and the fireplace is frozen over with ice. Once again, I own nothing here as this is just a story to get me to Beta Reader status, but the plot, story, story-line, and idea is 100% mine! so I guess I DO own some things in this story... Well, that just trumped the disclaimer! XD. Hope you enjoy! :D.

Oh, and a shout out to: krikanalo, Eevil little miss BANANNA HEAD, Lightning Frost, tigerleah, Guest 1, Darkblade 2.0, Potter4Me, and 3DPhantom. Your awesome reviews (yes, even Evil Me's review) will be answered at the bottom of the chapter. :D. You guys are awesome for giving my story a chance! :D. Oh, and you all get yummy virtual cookies! Yay! XD.

The nights in Gotham City were dark, despite the street lights lining the roads below. The alleys, on the other hand, were almost pitch black if it weren't for the back doors to some apartments which had a light above the doors.

There were also skyscrapers and tall buildings that seemed to virtually touch the sky. Some of these, ironically, had gargoyles. At the corner of one of these tall buildings, on a ledge, sat a hulking figure. Black all over with two white slits for eyes, this figure could have been mistaken for the Devil, and was considered one of the scariest men in the world. Scratch that. He WAS the scariest man in the world! His glare alone could make you pee your pants and he could give you nightmares just by LOOKING at you. Yeah. I guess in most books he could be considered the Devil. If you were a crook.

*cue evil laughter from Author... MWA HA HA!... Back to the story*

Well, to clarify things, that's Batman.

Batman watched the area below, looking for signs of trouble in the dimly-lit city below, when a small noise was heard behind him. But, as usual, he didn't have to turn around to know who was there. The newcomers silently walked up to the Dark Knight. One was a boy, one a girl. Both joined the caped crusader and crouched behind him on either side, looking to the left and right. All was quiet 'sides the faint rushing of cars and beeping of taxis. This thick silence between the three lasted for a few more minutes before the boy (who was on the left) pointed out to the West.

"Look." He murmured, knowing the other two would be able to hear him. They twisted thier heads around, looking in the direction the nine-year-old was pointing.

There, in the cloudy night sky, was a white light with a dark bat shape in the middle. It was the bat-signal.

"I wonder what it is this time." The girl now said with genuine curiosity. She stood, her dark cape fluttering softly at the sudden movement as well as the light breeze that had been common as of late due to the storms that were due to hit in the coming nights. On her purple shirt stood a bat symbol. Or, better-yet, the batman symbol, showing that she was part of the group.

The boy stood up too, his dual-coloured cape fluttering a little too. His costume's colours were dulled as the light up there was almost non-existent, but even in the dark you could make out an emblem on his chest. It was a white oval with a red 'R' in the middle. His vest was a dark maroon, but in normal light it would have been a bright, traffic-light red.

Lastly, Batman stood, his sleek-black cape falling to hide his costume. But what could be made out was his cowl, which hid his upper-face, but showed his lower-face. That included his mouth which was curved into a strict frown.

"Let's go." He rasped out, revealing a grappling gun from under his cape. His two accomplices drew thier grappling guns also as Batman shot his. When he was certain that they had shot thier guns he jumped. And together, the three swung over to a rather small building compared to the one they had just been on a moment ago. It was the police office. On top of the structure sat a large stage light that was probably once used in a lighthouse, once upon a time.

Beside the stage light stood a middle-aged man with greying hairs streaking through his auburn-brown hair and moustache. His face was creased into a frown as he watched the three vigilantes land expertly on the rooftop. He then proceeded to turn the light off so he could talk to them without trying to block out the incredibly bright light. Batman walked up to the man, the other two following silently.

"Commissioner. What is it this time?" Batman asked, his raspy voice and hulking figure not affecting the other man whatsoever.

"Trouble at the Wayne Botanical Gardens. Here's the report." At that, Commissioner Gordon tossed a file which Batman caught with ease. He read through the file before closing it up and handing it over to his child associates. They looked through the file eagerly, happy that there was some action; they hated it when there were quiet nights. It meant more homework.

"We're on our way." Batman said and in an instant, the file was snapped shut, and the three vigilantes disappeared when Gordon blinked his eyes open. He shook his head.

"I'll never get used to that."

*THIS IS THE COOKIE MONSTER! IF YOU DON'T IGNORE THIS LINE-BREAK I'LL EAT ALL YOUR COOKIES! So, don't ignore this line break. And yes. I WILL EAT YOUR COOKIES! MWA HA HA HA HA!*

All was silent in the Batmobile. Batgirl sat in the front seat, Robin sat in the middle-back seat, and Batman drove. All the while, Robin tried to think up more excuses to get out of school when Bats needed him. So far, he had nothing other than his usual 'I'm sick' routine. This, however, was just a mini distraction to some... Darker thoughts.

Batgirl looked outside her window, noticing that they were only a few minutes away from their destination. She nervously played with the hem of her cape as she thought about how her best friend was pushed into all this.

Batman just kept silent as he drove, thinking of the reasons Poison Ivy A.K.A. Pamela Isley would target Wayne Botanical Gardens. Sure, a rich guy owned it, so, logically, it would have to be well kept. That would possibly lead to the fact that Pam was trying to rebuild her army of mind-control plants and feeding pods to feed her plants with human flesh. This made Batman uneasy.

But anyone could easily see that was not the only tension in the air.

Robin finally thought about something he had tried so hard to bury away. To keep his head in the game. But, obviously, it wasn't working. In fact, it was doing the opposite of working.

And so, Robin thought of his dad. His REAL dad. Sure, he was dead, and there was no way to raise the dead, but he couldn't help but feel the pang of regret left from that night. How his mom had looked at him that night, how she said his name before plunging to her death. He could do nothing to stop it. All he could think was how sorry he was, how much he wanted them to be here, how much he wanted to say he was sorry, how much he wanted his family back together again. It was sad really.

Robin was jolted out of his thoughts as the Batmobile stopped abruptly. He unbuckled his seatbelt and crouched, jumping out with Batgirl and Batman when the roof of the car was slid open. The sight that lay before them wasn't much of a shocker. It was the opposite, really. Robin sighed as he ran with his mentor and teammate across the lawn to where the greenhouse stood, it's foundation old and crumbly.

When the trio reached the area, they stopped, trying to take in their surroundings to see if the danger was also outside the construct. Batgirl spun around as a twig snapped. She eyed the area with excruciating detail.

"This place gets more and more creepier every time we fight." She said, her hands brought up in a defensive position, feeling the chills run up and down her spine as her fear started to rise up her throat, forcing her to swallow it back down and her breathing to quicken.

Robin looked in the other direction as a branch from a nearby tree shuddered violently. He quickly got into a crouching position, ready to dodge any attack thrown his way. His heart beat faster and faster as two glowing eyes appeared from the shadows the tree branches seemed to cast. His breathing quickened as more glowing eyes appeared until it seemed that he was hyperventilating. He started to feel lightheaded.

Even Batman started to feel fear run through his heart and acted immediately. He got a rebreather from his belt and placed it on his mouth while putting Batgirl's on her and Robin's on him. They looked at him in surprise as he did the action, a little to surprised. It was only then that they managed to see the green smoke swirling around their feet.

"Fear gas. The work of Scarecrow." Batman said, now getting his breathing back to normal.

"Great. So not only do we have to deal with Poison Ivy, but Scarecrow as well?" Robin said quietly, drawing the other two's attention. Robin was never this quiet. They looked in his direction.

Robin was breathing shallowly and held his head in one hand while steadying himself on the ground with the other. His body was shaking violently.

There was clapping through the fog. Slow. Almost a second between each clap. Batgirl crouched by Robin, trying to calm him down.

"Very good. I must admit, I nearly had you there." Said a deep, silky voice, not unlike Slade's, just deeper, more baritone. Batman's eyes widened.

"Batgirl, get Robin out of here." He said, getting into a defensive stance. Batgirl nodded, helping Robin up, and ran around to the other side of the greenhouse, through the bushes, and into a clearing. Batgirl lay Robin down. He seemed to be hyperventilating and when Batgirl checked his pulse, it beat erratically fast, as if he were in a race trying to win first place.

"Robin, you gotta calm down. Please. You're gonna give yourself a heart attack." She said quietly, stroking his hair in a desperate attempt to calm down.

"Can't. I-I-I think I-I b-breathed t-too much f-fear g-g-gas." He managed to gasp out, his hands balling up in the soft grass. Batgirl started to panic. Her thoughts were too muddled, not concentrating on any particular thought other than 'he's gonna die. I let him die. It's all my fault.'

Her thoughts were pushed aside as a glowing white light appeared a few metres away. It expanded, turning into a hovering white disk, and before she could react, two figures fell out. The floating disk then disappeared.

Batgirl froze, looking back and forth between the newcomers and Robin. She then shook her head, shaking some sense into herself.

"Come on, Batgirl. You can do this." She encouraged herself, bringing out a syringe Batman made them carry for these sorts of emergencies from her belt. She then rubbed a spot on Robin's arm and injected the needle into his arm, wincing herself when she heard Robin cry out at the sudden flash of pain. When the contents of the needle was emptied into the boy's bloodstream, Batgirl took the needle out of his arm and placed it beside herself. She sighed in relief when Robin's breathing calmed down and his pulse was steady, signifying that he was asleep. Batgirl looked over at the newcomers.

The girl that had come through first had short raven-coloured hair, almost blue. Her dark blue cloak draped around her unconscious form, covering her like a blanket. She had pale skin, almost grey, and had a gleaming red gem on her forehead.

The boy surprised Batgirl to no end. He... Looked like Robin, only... Older. Like, a few years older.

Batgirl looked over at the sleeping Robin beside her. It looked like he wasn't going to wake up anytime soon so she dragged him over to the other teens, being mindful of the syringe that lay unattended in the grass. When they were about 5 or 6 metres away, she put Robin down and carefully inched her way towards the unconscious teens, grabbing a long stick from the side along the way. She held out the stick defensively, as if the teens were going to jump up and tackle her any second. She squinted her eyes, examining the way they breathed, they way they barely moved, and how they looked; especially the older, Robin look-a-like. She moved to poke his cheek with the stick.

She was so focused on the Robin look-a-like that she didn't notice movement until it was too late.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." Said a weak, monotoned voice a little ways out of Batgirl's vision. Suddenly, the stick she was holding was encased in black energy and was yanked out of Batgirl's grip. The stick swiped her feet from under her which caused her to fall flat on her bum.

"Ahh!" She yelped as she fell, closing her eyes on instinct at the impact. When she re-opened her eyes she saw that the girl was awake and deduced that it must have been her controlling the stick. The dark-cloaked girl was kneeled by the older Robin and was gently shaking him. Batgirl flipped to her feet and took up a defensive stance, a hand silently taking out a batarang out of her belt for just in case. Batgirl was about to throw the little metal object when she heard the kneeling girl in front of her start to murmur something.

"Robin? Are you alright? Please wake up." More was said but by then Batgirl had heard enough. She looked over her shoulder to see that the little Robin she knew was still unconscious and softly snoring. Vulnerable to any attack that could come his way.

Batgirl looked up and her eyes darted around the small clearing. They searched all the shadows in the bushes and trees, a gut feeling telling her that danger was nearby. Batman taught them to trust thier gut feelings; they were normally right. Batgirl got into a defensive position which allowed her to protect both her Robin, and the newcomers. Clapping sounded from the other side of the clearing.

"Well, well, well. What do ya know. Two birds with one stone!" Said a voice that sent chills up Batgirl's spine. Out of the shadows stepped Joker, his smile big as ever. By now the blue-cloaked girl had noticed that they weren't alone and tilted her head to the side to look at the crazy clown-themed villain. Her face grew hard as she stood up gracefully, spinning on the balls of her feet so she was also facing Joker. Her hood was up so all that was seen were her violet eyes and the lower-half of her face. Her eyes sparked as she brought her hands out, orbs of black energy covering them. Joker pain the sorceress no mind as he stared at the two Robin look-a-likes with a hungry gaze, rubbing his hands together evilly before looking back at Batgirl. He frowned before smiling brightly again, cackling as he raised a hand in the air. Batgirl readied a batarang from her belt.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing I brought some guests!" At that, Joker let out a high-pitched whistle come from his mouth and dropped his arm. Within mere seconds, Batgirl and the mystery girl were surrounded, one, at each Robins' side to protect them. The two girls shared a look before nodding at each-other and looking at thier opponents. Each had 10. Batgirl smirked.

"First one to knock out all thier goons wins!" She called out before using the batarang she had gotten earlier and knocking out her first goon by throwing the black object and hitting him in the head. She smiled, which then turned into a frown as two more goons rushed her. She flipped out of the way, letting them collide with each-other and knock each-other out.

"Too slow for this!" She taunted, pointing a thumb at herself in pride. Her eyes widened as she felt two thick muscly arms wrap around her torso and lift her up off the ground, squeezing like a cobra. She gasped as several pops and cracks were heard from her back and the pain that shot up to her brain moments later. Dark splotches littered her vision, before suddenly the grip disappeared, leaving Batgirl to fall... Only to be caught by one of the mysterious girl's black-energy-platforms, kinda like the ones the Green Lanterns used. She shook the dizziness away and glanced back at the sorceress who was batting at the thugs like a cat with a ball of wool. The girl looked up to Batgirl before eyeing the two Robins, making a quick-flash decision as she pulled Batgirl over to her and lunged over to where the unconscious bird-themed heroes lay. She sat Batgirl down before putting up a dome of black energy to protect the four, her hands covered in slightly larger balls of black energy. The dome shook slightly as the thugs went and began to beat against the side of the structure. The girl winced in pain and exhaustion.

"We don't have much time. My energy is nearly depleted. Got any ideas?" She said, looking over at Batgirl. Batgirl shrugged.

"Well, unless you can teleport or turn us invisible, then we're doomed." Was Batgirl's ever encouraging opinion as she miserably took in the situation. Where was batman when you needed him?

The girl's violet eyes, however, widened in surprise before glowing and sparking with dark energy.

"Best idea I've heard all day." Was the unexpected response Batgirl heard before being surrounded in the black energy the girl seemed to be using a lot. Both Robins were also swept up in the dark magical currents. And, before Batgirl could object, the girl raised her hands in the air and said three powerful words that filed her power.

"Azarath...

"Metrion!

"ZINTHOS!"

And the shield dropped, showing the villains the now disipitating black fog. Joker just stared at the spot where the teens once were, and cackled maniacally into the night.

"Run all you want, kiddies! Uncle J's here to play..." He said maliciously before walking off into the night.

A/N: ... Okay, I MAY have slightly exaggerated on the whole 'I suck at Drama' thing. SLIGHTLY! Maybe even about not being scary. But that's all got to do with you guys! Review on what you think I should do! Oh, and also at the end of this story I'm planing on doing a random story on all the random things you put in your review! Even if you said you didn't want them in the story! That way I can thank all of you in each chapter I use your idea so it would be like recommending you and your awesome stories! (Even if you are just an awesome Guest with Randomly Awesome Ideas! Or RAI as I will now be calling them! :D).

So, once again, the challenge continues! In review, tell me what you liked, hated/disliked/despised, and something totally random that you thought should happen in this story or the RAI story I'm planning on doing (which was inspired by the awesomely amazing reviewers that were put in the shout-out at the top) after this story.

Eevil: Well?

Me: 'Well' what? *looks up innocently*

Eevil: *slaps forehead* You have got to be kidding.

Me: Well, in all fairness, I'm still a teenager, thus still a kid. So, by definition-

Eevil: *slaps Me with a rubber chicken*

Me: *stands there in shock*

Eevil: *waves hand in front of Me's eyes* HeLLOO! Anyone IN THERE!?

Me: *still doesn't move*

Eevil: Okay, NOW I'm worried. She hasn't been silent this long since-

Me: *blinks then wrestles Eevil to the ground* WE AGREED TO NEVER SPEAK OF THAT!

Eevil: *screams like a little girl* JUST REPLY TO THE DAMN REVIEWS!

Me: WHY DO YOU SWEAR SO MUCH!

Eevil: ... I'm evil. Read the name, Dumbass!

Me: oh... *gets up off Eevil and helps her up* So... The reply! Uhhh... I had them somewhere... *starts looking around*

Eevil: *sighs before getting a really old-looking scroll from her back pocket. Hangs in front of Me's face*

Me: *pounces on scroll like a cat would to a ball of wool* Meow!

Eevil: *slaps forehead and leaves a red mark from doing so thousands of times prior* No, Me. They're the Reviews! You're meant to REPLY to them, like you said at the start of the damn story!

Me: Oh... *stands up with scroll in hand* Okay, Peoples! Here's my reply to your awesome reviews!

krikanalo: Really? Thanks! I was worried that I started it out really bad. :P. :D.

Eevil little miss BANANNA HEAD: Thank-you, you useless dragon. (^-^ LOL! HTTYD quote!)

Eevil: shut-up!

Me: STOP BEING SO RUDE!

Eevil: STOP YELLING SO MUCH!

Me: NO!

Eevil: EXACTLY!

Me: ... Huh? O.o

Lightning Frost: Awe! Thanks, girl! ^-^ . I put as much awesomeness as I could with little-to-no help from Eevil, my new muse. We fight a LOT! XD. Woah... You're good! O.O I'm really bad at making up stories without my normal OC's so your review really touched my heart! :'-) keep being awesome, girl! Keep being awesome!

tigerleah: OMG! XD. I seriously didn't expect people to love this story. This chapter is for you and the first reviewers. KEEP BEING RANDOMLY AWESOME! Oh, and thank you for the review! XD.

Guest 1: OMG! Thank you! Oh, and if you read the little author note at the top then it should explain who Robin is sorry to. I am SOOOOOOOO SORRY IF THIS STORY HAS SO MUCH DRAMA! I'll try to make it funny! I promise! It's just that the first few chapters have to have a bit of drama before anything random can happen! I am so sorry if this chapter bores you! Just be a little patient and all the funny things should happen soon! Oh, and could you please have your name as 'Guest 1' so at the end of the story I can see who has read all through my story and reviewed so I can thank all who have stayed with me this entire time. It just makes it easier to see if new people have reviewed or if the same amazingly awesome people have reviewed. Thank you!

Darkblade 2.0: I can't either! XD. Oh, and hey DC! How r u!?

Potter4Me: XD. Thanks for the nickname! I love it! XD. Thank you for playing the game! Okay! I'll keep that in mind! A little mystery to get this story running! :D. Yeah, that's good! Thank you for not hating anything! :D. Okay, because you asked me not to add that to any chapters to this story, I'll add this to the random story based on all your reviews for if and/or when you guys put random ideas! And I will put your name on the chapters that have your idea! :D. How does that sound? Oh, and it's okay! It's just as long as you read the message and know its out there (and reviewed) that made my day! I don't want FanFiction to be banned and then be sent to jail because of my stories. I'm still a kid, after all! XD. So that's what SOPA stands for? I agree, no difference!

3DPhantom: I hope you like this chapter too! And remember to play the game at the top of the AN! It's really fun! :D. I like your attitude! If anything, I hope we get to be cellmates. That way we can compare notes and write our stories! Even though we'd have to do a mini jail-break every-time we wanted to post a chapter... FF is awesome! ^-^

And! That's a wrap! I love ANs! Even though this was probably longer than the actual chapter... XD.

Eevil: Aren't you forgetting something?

Me: ... I was PRETTY sure we were all finished.

Eevil: *slaps forehead*

Me: you do that a lot, don't you?

Eevil: c'mon. You promised to take me to spa down the street! *drags Me to the door*

Me: *holds on to the door opening* BYE GUYS! AND REVIEW!

Eevil: YOU HEARD THE LADY! Now come ON! I WANNA GET THERE BEFORE ALL THE GOOD SEATS ARE TAKEN! *drags Me out the door*

Both: REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: okay, to start things off, I was a little disappointed when not many reviews came up for the last chapter. :'-( I'm trying! I seriously am! Well, because of the lack of reviews and such, this chapter might not be all that good. I mean, even a FLAME is better than this! TT^TT . Reviews and flames and such make me happy. So PLEASE REVIEW! *begs on knees* I need ideas! Think of the little plot bunnies! Without them, there's no more story!

Well, with that done, I own nothing but the plot, story in itself, oh, and the story line. Now. ON TO THE STORY!

There was silence in the Commissioner's office. Commissioner Gordon sat at his desk, filling out crime-scene reports. Since he got to Gotham, the files and cases had been piling up due to all the corruption and crime running around on the streets, even with the Batman helping to keep it all at bay.

Gordon sighed, sneaking a glance at his phone on the edge of his desk. He wondered about his daughter, Barbara, and what she was up to. He hadn't been able to spend a decent outing with her since they had moved here and now he almost regretted it. Almost.

The Commissioner was just about to reach for the black cell when out of the blue, a shadow erupted from the centre of the room in the form of a human-sized raven. It's wings opened wide, revealing four floating kids before disappearing, dropping the kids on the ground. A groan was heard from the only one conscious. Gordon stood from his chair, surprise and alarm coursing through him at the sight that lay before him.

Batgirl sat up on her knees, keeping herself balanced with her arms which were rooted to the floor. Dizziness washed through her head as she struggled to stay conscious. She was too tired to yelp when a hand was placed on her shoulder. She looked up to see Commissioner Gordon kneel in front of her so he was at her height. She was so exhausted, she could only make out one word before passing out into Gordon's arms.

"Batman..."

This worried the Commissioner greatly. He looked down at the weak form of Batgirl before letting his eyes wander over to the other three unconscious beings on the floor not far from them. His worry grew when he saw the older version of Robin.

"This doesn't look good." He murmured, looking back down at Batgirl. An idea sparked.

"Well... Batman already knows where my house is..." He placed Batgirl on the ground gently before going over to the door and looking around outside. No one was there besides one of the report writers (A/N: if you could tell me the name of those people, please do so in your review! Greatly appreciated! :D.), and he was asleep on the job. Normally, Gordon would marvel in this fact and decide to give the poor agent a scare for good laughs, but today, Gordon thanked whoever was listening for giving him clearance to get the four kids to his car and out of the station.

The Commissioner then went over to his desk and temporarily froze the camera screens so it went in a small loop. The effects wouldn't last long so he had to work quickly. Gordon first dragged the Robin look-a-like across to the door to the stairs and opened it up before carefully laying the teen down so he didn't roll over in his sleep and injure himself. Once Gordon was satisfied, he stood up straight and walked back. He proceeded to pick up the blue-cloaked girl bridal-style and all-but ran over to the door before setting her down. On his last trip, he went and put Batgirl and the young Robin over each of his shoulders and closed his door quietly before pretty much sprinting over to the 'stairs' door and almost-silently shut the door.

That small commotion caused the report writer to jolt awake, look around, and then shrug, before going back to sleep.

Meanwhile, as soon as Gordon had closed the door, he realized the dilemma he was in. How was he going to get them all down to his car outside? As this thought passed through his mind, a groan was heard from the floor. Gordon looked down to see the older version of Robin lift his hand to his head and sit up. The older Robin looked around, freezing when he saw Gordon carrying the younger Robin and Batgirl. Before Robin could attack, Gordon said quickly, "we gotta get you guys out of here. Come on." And off he went, gingerly stepping down the concrete stairs. Rustling was heard behind him and when he glanced back, he saw the older Robin following whilst carrying the blue-cloaked girl bridal-style.

Within 5 minutes, they managed to get all the way to the car park behind the police station. It took another 5 minutes before they finally managed to put the unconscious kids in the back seat before the two males hopped into the driver's seat and shotgun.

Before Gordon could get the car started, however, the older version of Robin opened a pocket in his utility belt and took out a thin, but baggy, hoodie and retrieved a pair of sunglasses from the cuff in his right glove. He put both on in 3 seconds flat, placing his mask in the pocket of his hoodie. Gordon stared.

"A Bat is prepared for anything and everything." Was all the teen said, snapping Gordon out of his musings on how fast the boy had put on the quick disguise and start the car up. He drove out of the car park and down the street, taking a left at the first intersection, and a right at the third before driving down a couple of back-streets and arriving at a dingy-but-okay-looking apartment building. Gordon parked the car in the car park behind the complex.

The two males got out of the car and resumed carrying the unconscious figures over to the elevator. Gordon pressed one of the higher-up levels and the elevator door closed. Within about 10 minutes, they had gotten to Gordon's apartment room. Gordon opened the door and let the younger male in first before carefully walking in himself, making sure not to hit Batgirl or Robin on any of the edges of the doorway. When he was safely in, he closed the door and led the teen over to the hallway and first door on the right (A/N: XD. Always wanted to use that. 'First door to the right'.), opening the door to reveal a medium sized room with a queen-sized bed with purple covers, a dresser with pictures of a girl with red hair and brown eyes in a purple leotard in the middle of performing some sort of gymnastic move, lining the top and stuck to the sides. In all of the pictures, the girl was smiling one form of smile or another. Some big and happy, others tired, some even confident.

There was also a brown rickety old desk beside a walk-in wardrobe as well as the window on the other side of the room which had a fire-escape just outside.

Gordon placed Batgirl on the left side of the bed, closest to the window. (A/N: my fingers are getting really tired and I have little to no inspiration to this story so from now on, when referring to the TT Robin, it will now be 'Rob' until he gets a new hero-persona- OOPS! SPOILER ALERT! Sorry! XP). Rob placed the blue-cloaked girl on the right side of the bed. The two males nodded to each other before walking out of the room and back over to the living room. Gordon placed Robin on the old but comfy couch before walking over to the kitchen and turning on the coffee maker and pouring himself a cup of coffee as well as one for the teen who sat on one of the chairs on the island-table-thingy (A/N: sorry! I don't really know what it's called!). He set the cup in front of him. Rob looked at the cup in surprise before giving the Commissioner a grateful glance, picking up the cup and sipping at the cup of hot, steamy, coffee.

"So... You mind telling me why there are two of you? Both at completely at different ages, might I add." Gordon started off, glancing over at Rob for answers. Rob sighed, putting his coffee down.

"Time Warp." He said, looking straight at the Commissioner. Gordon snorted.

"Never heard of him." He said.

"You wouldn't have. He doesn't come from Gotham. He's from the future. He comes back to the past to steal artifacts from museums to sell them off in the future. He already took one of my teammates, Starfire, to a future where she didn't come back, and the Titans had disbanded. She managed to save that future by reuniting that version of us back together and Nightwing sent her back to mine and Raven's time with the amulet Time Warp used. He must have made another one and come back with help. That's the only way he could have escaped prison. But the question is: who?" At this, Rob put his elbow on the table and rested his chin in his hand. In other words, he stared off into space and brooded. His musings were, however cut off when a metallic voice pierced the silence.

"Well, I was kinda hoping you had some clues."

Rob jumped up and took out his foldable boa staff and expanded it, pointing it at the intruder. Gordon got out a gun from his pocket and also pointed it at the unwanted guest. Coming through the window via the fire escape, was Red X.

"What are you doing here?" Rob spat out, glaring holes in Red X's mask. When X was fully inside, he gently shut the window. X held up his hands in a defensive manner.

"Same as you. That Time-Freak interrupted my best heist yet. I chase him out of the building and what do I get? A freaking headache and a kick through time! That's what!" X crossed his arms, looking down at the ground. He was huffing, probably trying to control his anger and not break something, Rob thought as he spun and shrunk his boa staff before putting it back in his belt.

"How much power does the suit have?" Rob asked, crossing his arms.

"Not much. The last time I checked, it was around 25%, and that was before the heist."

Gordon chose that moment to intervene, his gun still pointing at Red X.

"So... We're on the same side? And what did you mean by 'heist'?" He said, taking aim for just in case.

"For now." Both teens said at the same time. X then took over.

"By 'heist', I mean 'heist'. I needed more X-onithium (A/N: if you know the actual spelling and name, please leave it in a review! Thanks! :D), still do." Red X looked at his left wrist and cursed.

"I'm down to 5%. That time-traveling thing must have drained the suit." At this, Gordon found the villain to be trustworthy enough and lowered his gun. X looked around.

"So... This is your new hideout. What happened to the Cave? Agent A re-polishing the trophies again?" Rob tensed.

"How do you know about the Cave?" He interrogated, getting into a stance that suggested he was about to lunge. X snorted.

"Lucky guess. And besides, wasn't I the one to give him the nickname?"

Rob froze. Gordon put his gun in its holster and watched warily with how this conversation was going to turn out.

"No..." Rob whispered, taking a small step back, a look of horror spread across his face.

"No! You're dead. You died from the Joker. He blew you up. You couldn't be- you can't be-" Rob didn't know how to continue, he had started to hyperventilate.

"What? Can't believe that I'm alive? Well, here's your proof." X grabbed both sides of his helmet and took it off, revealing the smirking face of Jason Todd, the second Robin.

Rob couldn't stop hyperventilating and then Jason remembered why.

"Errr... Dude, are you, uh, okay?" He asked, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. His masked eyes widened when Rob collapsed on the ground, still struggling to breathe. Jason reached for his utility belt and took out an asthma puffer before racing over to Rob's side. Gordon had already gotten there and was supporting him so he would be able to breathe better, but it obviously wasn't working. Jason skidded to his knees and uncapped the puffer before putting it to Rob's mouth and pressed down on the button that activated it. When Jason was sure Rob had breathed it in, he pressed the button a second time, waiting until Rob was breathing normally. When Rob could breathe properly without the puffer again, he looked took deep breaths.

"You... You really are alive." He said quietly. Jason's smirk returned.

"No duh. Now, would you please stop forgetting to carry your puffer around? Seriously, you're gonna get yourself killed." He said, giving Rob a stern glare. Rob yawned tiredly.

"Yes mom." He said before passing out, still in Gordon's arms. The Commissioner looked at Jason with an amused expression.

"Does he do this often?" He asked nodding down at Rob.

Jason sighed.

"More than you know." He said, getting up and walking over to Rob's coffee.

"Is this his?" He asked, pointing at the unconscious teen on the floor. Gordon nodded. Jay smirked.

"Mine now." And in three gulps the coffee was gone. Gordon sighed from his spot on the floor, making sure to keep Rob's head up so he could breathe easier.

"So... He has asthma, huh?" The Commissioner asked, looking at the dark-haired teen who had just taken Rob's seat at the island. Jay nodded.

"Yup. Just never bothers to carry a puffer. He figures the enemies would use it as an advantage if they found out the Boy Wonder had such a simple weakness." He explained, taking off his mask to rub his eyes and put on some sunglasses that came from his utility belt. He placed his mask in his helmet before turning to face Gordon and getting up off the chair and walking up to Gordon and the unconscious Rob.

"Do you, uh, have another bed for him to rest on? I have an inflatable one on my belt, if you like." Jay said, feeling rather awkward considering the criminal life never really got you prepared for helping other people, even if he was a Robin, once upon a time.

Gordon shook his head, picking Rob up bridal style as he stood.

"No need, I have a spare bed. Just down the hall. I'll be right back." With that, Gordon took Rob out of the living room and into his bedroom, setting the teen on the bed and walking back out to find Jason sitting cross-legged on the floor with his back to the sofa, looking down in thought. Gordon walked over and sat on one of the chairs at the island, facing Jason. Jay looked up, giving out his signature smirk. Gordon decided to start off the conversation.

"I see you and that Teen Robin know each other quite well. Mind telling me who you are?"

Jason snorted.

"Real name or villain name?" He asked, wanting to be sure not to make any mistakes of letting out any private information.

"Whichever you like." Was the reply. Jason thought deeply, wondering just how much he should tell the older male and how trustworthy he was. Jason decided to take a leap of faith.

"Name: Jason Todd. Second Robin, Second Red X. The best of both."

Gordon took all this information in and said the million dollar question.

"How did Batman recruit you?" He asked, curious as to what the answer would be. Jason, on the other hand, smiled brightly.

"Caught me hijacking his car when I was 9." He admitted proudly, smiling fondly at the memory as it played back in his head. Gordon, on the other hand, was shocked.

"You have guts, kid." He said, looking at Jason in amazement for a moment before getting back to the matter at hand.

"So... I call you "Red X" or..." Jason caught on to what the adult was implying.

"In civvies call me 'Jason' but in costume, it's 'Red X'." He informed the older male before trying to stifle a big yawn that made its way past his lips. Gordon smiled knowingly.

"Villain or not, you're still a teenager. My room is just down the hall. You can share it with Robin or you can take the floor if you like." At that, Gordon checked his watch and saw that it was 3 in the morning. When he looked back up, he saw that Jason was already half way down the hall, helmet and mask in hand. Gordon looked back on the table, seeing that the helmet with the mask inside it was gone. He looked back at where Jason was last seen in amazement.

"Dang, he's good... I just hope Barbara gets home soon..." And with that, he stood and walked over to a drawer by the stove, pulling out a puzzles book before grabbing a pen, closing the drawer, and setting back down on the island.

"Might as well do something while I'm up." He muttered, getting to work on a new sudoku.

A/N: AND THAT'S A WRAP! Like I said, it's not all that good because not many ideas rolled up. Oh well!

Eevil: *hands over reviews scroll*

Me: Why thank you, my untrustworthy counterpart!

Eevil: Shut up and reply already.

Me: okay! Here's my reply to all your awesome reviews! :D.

tigerleah: well, I just learnt that readers love it when you reply back and give shout outs! :D. Thought you should totally get one! Okay, that cliff hanger was just something the Batman series would normally do! :D. I was just trying to keep to a script. I hope you liked this chapter! :D.

krikanalo: thanks! :D. I was trying! Oh, and I said 'energy' not 'powers'. :D. Simple play of words. You see, Raven has unlimited power, but she still sleeps. So, thus, I concluded that she must run out of energy, even if her power is still at 1000%, which is why she meditates so that she can keep that power under control and not kill anyone! :D. I hope that explains my crazy, messed-up logic some-how!

Eevil: did you really have to hint that I was busy watching DC movies and not writing? Seriously, girl! I took you to the spa! The SPA! It smelled like too much perfume and moisturizer cream! I'll get you back for this!

Eevil: no you won't

Me: just watch me

Eevil: *gets a Nova comic from DC's house* I'd rather watch grass grow! *reads comic*

Me: ... You're mean *pouts*

Eevil: good. Now go do your job and reply to the other reviewers! And quit losing these fights! It's weird...

Me: FINE! *looks at review scroll* moving on! :D.

3DPhantom: thankyou for your suggestion! I took it to heart and I hope the A/N isn't too long at the start! The reply over here is only long because Eevil is... Well... Evil.

Eevil: AM NOT! Oh, wait, I am... NEVER MIND!

Me: seeeeee?

*looks at cookies with massive eyes* WOW THAT'S A LOTTA COOKIES! 8D. Your generous donation to my inspiration has been happily accepted. THANK YOU! I'm gonna try my hardest on this story! It's, like, the FIRST TIME EVER that I didn't have inspiration and just went off facts and the fact that I want that Beta status so much! :D. Hard, but fun!

Darkblade 2.0: WOAH! *hides in corner* remind me again, why exactly did I introduce you to Toothless the dragon? oh, wait, now I remember. :D. YOU ARE SO AWESOME! :D. XD. LOL! I hope your comic goes well!

mua ha ha! XD. I love it when you say 'cahoots' . XD. I just remembered one of our conversations when you said it. It was funny!

And that's it! Mostly because not many people really read my story and decide to review. I hope you liked reading!

Oh, and remember: review on what you liked, hated/despised/disliked, and something random to add to my other story or to add as a blooper to this story. Tell me what you think! :D. See ya!

Eevil: and remember to Review! Otherwise Me won't shut up about how disappointing it is and I'll have to spend a lot of money on the buckets of ice cream so she can shut up already!

Me:... Errrr... What she said! :D.


End file.
